


Delicious mischief

by luna65



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Slash, Brotp, Gen, M/M, Sammy & Danny: friendship goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna65/pseuds/luna65
Summary: Sam is devoted to (pranking) Danny.





	Delicious mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pineapple Pizza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713917) by [ArtemisaRye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisaRye/pseuds/ArtemisaRye). 



> Another of my character studies...it's Sam/Danny if you squint (basically a thought experiment), set in 2017 (I think?). I know there's no real slash in this fandom so don't @ me but it barely qualifies anyway. It's like how there are so many friends-to-lovers het stores in GVF fandom already so this is my slash-y spin on that popular trope.
> 
> Inspired by ArtemisaRye's story “Pineapple Pizza” but just the general idea, not the actual plot. And it is **absolutely** GVF canon regarding Danny’s favorite pizza topping.

When pizza was the most expedient way to feed his youthful charges, a certain tour manager had their preferences documented in his large binder, covered in stickers, which also contained the contact information for every single promoter they worked with, addresses of musical instrument shops and record stores within a 20-mile radius of each tour stop, as well as which bars would be least likely to card their rhythm section. Which is why the social hour usually took place at the venue where there was no fuss about the boys having a beer or two after their labors if they so desired.

At this particular moment, Sam wanted a cup of coffee and he wanted it **now**. But he also wanted to be the one to accept the imminent pizza delivery.

“Coffee!” he kept shouting down the corridor as venue staffers passed him by with varying expressions of _You talkin’ to me?_ or _Dude, that’s not my job!_

“Make your own damn coffee, Sammy,” Josh called out. “You always say I never do it right.”

“Stop yelling - you’re supposed to be resting your voice!” his brother exclaimed while managing to sound like the raspiest human being in...wherever they were today.

“ **You** stop yelling!”

Jake emerged from their dressing room, beer in hand, the heels of his ever-present Chelsea boots clicking upon the concrete floor. He rolled his eyes when he reached the other hovering by the loading dock door. Load-in and soundcheck had long passed, and now the area was somewhat crowded with various people on smoke breaks, security, and a few hopeful fans on the other side of the barricades. Jake hung out the door, grinning and waving. Screams sounded at his appearance.

“Would you get in here, you whore!” Sam teased, grabbing Jake’s t-shirt.

“Dude, don’t fuck with Danny’s pizza, he’s gonna flip you upside down again. This time he might drop you on your head.”

“I’m adding _excitement_ to his life, that’s not a bad thing.”

“You can prank him _after_ the show. I don’t want an annoyed drummer - have you ever noticed that Danny plays in front of the beat when he’s annoyed?”

Sam snickered. “Yeah, totally.”

“It’s not funny, shithead!”

“It’s hilarious!”

“You have been torturing that kid since the seventh grade, don’t you think you have it coming?”

Sam grinned - the grin which had varying effects depending on who viewed it. The girls in the near distance were screaming again even though he wasn’t looking their way. His brother was a tough case: arms folded and hazel eyes skeptical.

“Danny loves me. He _appreciates_ the chaos I bestow upon him.”

Jake rolled his eyes again, this time accompanied by a headshake.

“I predict pizza in the face this time. Didya wash your hair already?”

Sam flipped the hair in question, deep brown tresses which made a thousand shampoo models feel quite inadequate.

“I’m comin’ for **you** , kid, all mozzarella in your face!”

Jake ducked as Sam tried to grab him and ran off towards the dressing room. Sam thought about giving chase but here came a guy with those familiar cardboard boxes and his stomach rumbled sympathetically.

 

It would be one thing if Danny ordered Hawaiian style, because that was a normal type of pizza for anyone apt to eat that sort of thing. But no - Danny always wanted pineapple with pepperoni, or pineapple with barbeque chicken and that was just Weird Shit which shouldn’t be encouraged.

Sam washed his hands thoroughly and was now making short work of “redecorating” Danny’s pizza, carefully moving all the pieces of pineapple onto one slice, musing on why he was driven to prank his best friend so very hard. A short answer came in the form of that morning’s memory, after the Lobby Call had gone out to all of them. Sam sat on his bed and watched Danny pack his roll-away methodically, a slight frown of concentration on that handsome face, black hair hanging in his eyes until he unconsciously pulled it back into a messy ponytail. Sam liked the way light reflected on Danny’s hair now that it was so long and wavy.

_Oh dude you gotta stop that._

It was just appreciation, right? He’d considered Danny a dork for so long and yet, the girls _always_ checked him out. Him? Not so much. Genetic revenge played a very long game in the Kiszka household.

It wasn’t that he worried about the attraction itself. But this was his **best** friend. He wouldn’t be able to stand it if things got weird. There was too much at stake now. He knew Josh and Jake considered their own relationship inviolate so they tended to observe Sam and Danny for signs of potential weakness. But their bond was equally instinctual, their moods instantly telegraphed between them. Sam knew if Danny’s hands were hurting, Danny knew if Sam’s calluses were too tender. They watched each other, knew what the other would do before he did it, knew these songs better than their own names. A rhythm section had to have a deep empathetic understanding, that was something Al had drilled into them even as they already knew it from their obsessive research via the school of YouTube.

But anything could happen.

Like, you could end up with a slice of pizza that had 20 pieces of pineapple on it.

And that was the thing: Sam always wanted to know how Danny would react to these attempts to get his attention.

 

The pizza was placed in the dressing room and the twins had retreated a safe distance from the food with their own slices, awaiting the revelation. Danny had been on a press call for the last hour and Sam sipped his finally-brewed coffee, smirking to himself. Danny entered the room, humming along to whatever Classic Rock was playing on the venue’s PA.

“Yay, I am **starving**!”

He opened each box then moved onto the next and finally…

“Samuel, what the actual fuck.”

Sam attempted innocence but broke down with a loud snort. Danny stared at him, trying not to laugh but failing after a few seconds.

“Oh you think because I’m laughing that I’m **not** gonna kill ya?”

“Told ya!” Josh and Jake piped up.

“Daniel, you might actually _like it_ that way. I mean, you won’t know till you try, right?”

Those deep brown eyes - _those soulful sultry eyes_ \- pinned him, half amused and half exasperated.

“If I were you, I’d sleep with one eye open tonight.”

“Hold him upside down again!” Jake exclaimed.

“Shut up, Jakey!”

Danny grinned, and that grin was making Sam feel some kind of way. He shifted in his chair, his skin flushing hot, gooseflesh spreading down his arms.

“I’m gonna get ya, you know I will.”

And it was that _attention_ Sam had been craving all along.


End file.
